Rock Steady
by Ada15
Summary: Five little snapshots of story ideas  that are roaming around in my head. All slash and set to No Doubt songs all with CM Punk, paired up with Colt Cabana, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Randy Orton, and Chris Jericho.


Slash, character based as always. I was kicking around ideas for a new story and listening to No Doubt and this came out. It's really just five little oneshots with CM Punk. Tiny little snapshots of pairing ideas and stories that I might turn into something longer if anyone's interested.

I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic or the songs

CM Punk/Colt Cabana-Underneath it All

_You know some real bad tricks and you need some discipline_

_But lately you've been trying real hard in giving me your best_

_And you give me the most gorgeous sleep that I've ever had_

_And when it's really bad I guess it's not that bad_

Its days like this that Colt can't fully grab a hold of Punk. When he's restless and hyper, when he hasn't slept for days and he's talking a mile a minute, sometimes about things that even Colt has no idea about.

It's days like this that Colt's usual techniques of calming the man down just won't work and he gives up trying, figures his only option is to ride it out and let Punk drag him along for whatever it is he gets into his head he wants to do.

But it's also days like this that Colt is more aware than ever just how much he loves the man. When he's the most difficult and Colt's worried about the lack of sleep and Punk's snapping at anyone who tries to show that concern. Because it can get bad and they've had some spectacular fights during these kind of days but at the same time, it's not as bad as it seems.

He can still see love shining in Punk's eyes whenever he turns his gaze on Colt. And then Punk will settle and he'll pull Colt to him when they're finally in bed and Colt has always slept better with Punk there with him.

At the end of the day, this is what matters. It matters that, while he can be difficult at times, Punk still loves him. And that's enough.

Xxxxxxxxxx

CM Punk/John Cena-Don't Speak

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real well I don't want to know_

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

There's a pain in John's chest as he manages to finally sit up. A pain that has nothing to do with the fact that he just crashed through a table, a pain that is worse than that physical one. A pain brought on by the words ringing out through the arena, being spoken by the man sitting cross-legged at the top of the ramp.

John wants so desperately for Punk to stop. Punk has refused to speak to him for weeks and now there he is, sitting down, voice calm, even as he explains that he will be leaving the company altogether when his contract expires in three weeks.

John tries to block out the words. Punk is not just announcing that his contract is going to expire, he's calmly destroying his career with words and John doesn't want to listen, he wants to tell Punk to shut up.

He really gets it now. Last week, when Punk had first told the world that he was not going to resign, John had thought he could be talked out of it, that maybe he was just trying to get a reaction from the audience, from the guys in the back…

But this…this just confirms it. Punk is leaving. John doesn't want to listen.

Next week, when Punk is suspended for the words he has spoken, John goes to bat for him against Vince McMahon, goes so far as to threaten quitting himself. He thinks of it as his final act in his and Punk's personal relationship.

Xxxxxxxxxx

CM Punk/Dolph Ziggler-New

_My normal hesitation is gone_

_And I really gravitate to your will_

_Are you here to fetch me out?_

_Cause I never had this taste in my mouth_

_Oh you're not old and you're not familiar_

_Recently discovered and I'm learning about you_

He's not sure how this obsession starts. He thinks maybe when their feud starts, when they start their series of matches that ends at the Royal Rumble. Ziggler's good in the ring and there are times when he wraps his arms around the man, intending to hurt and wants to, instead, do something entirely different.

Punk hasn't been so drawn to someone in a long time.

It figures that it has to be someone as cocky as he is, maybe even more so. It figures that it has to be the man who likes to drag a woman down to the ring with him. But he can't help himself, so he flirts. He's pretty good at that as well.

He let's his touch linger longer than it should. He draws it out, gives Ziggler a smirk when he notices it, blows a kiss when he gets a scowl in return.

When it all ends with Ziggler pressing him against the wall, lips on Punk's neck and trailing down, it's worth it. It's worth it when he's arching into the other man's body and he's being pressed against his bed later.

It's worth it when Dolph doesn't leave later, when he's still there in the morning.

Xxxxxxxxx

CM Punk/Randy Orton-Bathwater

_Wanted and adored by attractive women_

_Bountiful selection at your discretion_

_I know I'm diving into my own destruction_

_So why do we choose the boys that are naughty_

_I don't fit in so why would you want me_

_I know I can't tame you but I just keep trying_

He knows as soon as they get involved that this won't end well. Randy is incapable of admitting that he's attracted to men, much less attracted to someone like Punk so he knows and, yet, he still can't help it.

He still tries to keep Randy's gaze on him, still tries to keep Randy's gaze from wondering to the divas or the countless other women that like to throw themselves at him. He also knows it won't work but he still tries.

One day, he's going to wise up and stop. He's going to walk away but, for now, he can't help it. For now, he keeps on trying.

Xxxxxxxxxx

CM Punk/Chris Jericho-Sunday Morning

_You came in with the breeze_

_On Sunday morning_

_You sure have changed since yesterday_

_Without any warning_

_I thought I knew you_

_I thought I knew you_

_I thought I knew you so well_

Their relationship has always been a little fucked up. It has been since they first hooked up years ago, just after Chris had made his way back to the WWE in 2007. They've been together, of and on, since.

But he's different now, and so is Chris. Chris is bitter now, so very bitter. Punk's gotten past that. He let that out of his system last summer and he's glad he did so because he feels lighter for it. He feels like a different person.

He's not such a despicable human being. He's still not the nicest guy around but he's also not making children cry. He's stronger now too; less apt to take shit from Chris and he's pretty sure Chris sees that the first time their eyes meet in the hallway.

When Chris attacks him, hits him with the Code Breaker after his match, he's not so much surprised. This is how they had worked before. They had done this dance before. Taking their anger out on each other in the ring and in their hotel rooms.

This time, Punk stops it. He doesn't go to Chris' hotel room afterwards. He doesn't let Chris drag him back into this. He's seeing Chris in a new light and it isn't flattering. For the first time, he rejects Chris' offer after the attack. He's pretty sure that's why Chris attacks him so viciously at the top of the ramp just a week after he won a battle royal to make him number one contender.

Even with the attack, Punk feels better. Feels like this is the right decision. They're different people now. Punk's a different person now. He can only think of that as a good thing.


End file.
